Confessing: and Andley oneshot
by starburst sweetie13
Summary: When the person you love is oblivious every day, it's hard to just keep going... a Black Veil Brides fiction. one-shot. Andy/Ashley slash- if you Dont like it... don't read it. nothing sexual.


HAI! I don't own Black veil brides, ashley or andy, and i'm pretty sure they aren't homosexual or cutters. its fiction, guys.

**_Confessing: an Andley one-shot_**

* * *

Over and over. Every day, in one continuous loop.

I was forced to watch him every day, every night- I lived with the man, practically- but nothing ever changed.

And every day, I lost more of myself- I could feel the spirit that used to be so strong slipping away.

I needed to be something… else. Not me- I was too… odd, too thin too tall, too… too everything. I could never be as perfect as he deserved… not to mention… I'm also a guy. And he's made it clear that he likes girls.

"Andy?" I heard Jake yell from the hall outside of the bathroom door.

"Uh- Y-Yeah?" I said quickly, frozen in the act I was committing, looking at myself in the mirror to sere what he'd see if he came in- me, my eyes wide, my hair hanging in my face, curled up against the wall, no clothes on, and blood running down from the minor cuts that covered my wrists, a razor blade in my fingers.

"..Are you okay? You've been in there for a while and the shower hasn't been on-"

"Um, I-I'm just turning it on…"

"Oh- well, hurry up, the guys are getting hungry, and we don't want to leave without-"  
"you guys go on, I'll meet you there." I said through the door, calmly as possible.

"..A-alright… see you later." I heard Jake's footsteps retreating, and sighed, getting up and turning the shower on.

The guys had almost caught me a few times- I felt horrible, because I knew that if they knew…

I stepped in the shower, rinsing off the blood- and when I got out I wrapped a towel around my waist, going out to the bunks to grab my clothes.

I dropped the towel, putting on my batman boxers, (I can feel you judging Me.) when I heard a familiar voice from the bunk behind me.

"Nice ass."

I must've jumped a foot, pulling up my boxers and then turning around to find Ashley chuckling in his bunk." Shit- chill out Andy. What happened to the little punk who used to wiggle his ass to 'Baby got Back' on camera?"

"…It was clothed then." I said, rolling my eyes. "Why aren't you with the guys?"

"I wanted to wait for you… what was that tattoo back there? It looked like-"

"I was really drunk, okay?" I snapped, pulling on my favorite skinny jeans. "And why would I need you to wait on me?"

"What's up with you today? It's not like- what's that on your wrist?" Ashley sounded perplexed- shocked, and I quickly walked into the kitchen, wrapping my arms in bandages. "Andy…" his voice trailed after me, and I turned around, leaning down to glare in his face.

"What?" I snarled.

"Are…have you been… cutting?" he said, and his expression was like I'd just hit him upside the head with a frying pan.

"What would it mean to you? Why should you care?" I yelled in his face.

"… Andy… you're…you're my friend….and my band mate…"

I snorted, stepping back and rolling my eyes. "That's not good enough… just…. Don't worry about it. Forget it, okay?" for a second, he actually looked hurt..."ugh." I groaned, turning on my heel, and paused, pulling on my cowboy boots before running out the door.

"Andy! Andy, come back." He was calling as I stormed off.

"That isn't why…. Don't call me back for this." I mumbled, and my eyes stung, so I walked faster down the street.

"…What?" he asked, sounding shocked, and right behind me. I froze.

"You heard that…" I swallowed, my eyes traveling up to the enormous full moon, the stars hanging around it in the sky. "I..I didn't mean to…"

"…" he stared, gaping at me, a pained expression in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, and tears started to leak out. "I'm sorry, you… you couldn't… I can't expect you to…"

"Andy…"

"You're not, I know… I'm sorry….I'm sorry…"

"Andy..." he was in front of me now, and I was falling to my knees, hitting the rough pavement we were on.

"I'm sorry…" I was sobbing now as he hit the ground too, putting a hand on either side of my face, and stroking my cheekbone, which was bare and pale, not decorated as usual.

"Oh… Andy…" he groaned, looking up into my eyes. And there was something there now…. Something that I hadn't seen before.

"Come back inside." he whispered, kissing me. We stopped, both of us shocked, and separated, breathing roughly. "For me?"

I smiled. "…o-….okay."

* * *

...sorry for the long absince guys, but I AM BACK BABIESS. a short one shot for my best friend. not the sequal to the mustache incident... but that MAYYY be coming... sooner or later. not my best... but it'll do.


End file.
